Accidentally in Love Again
by Luxurien
Summary: Gaara and Neji were lovers but Neji got into an accident trying to protect his cousin, Hinata. When he wakes up from his month long coma, he has no memory of Gaara or anything else. At first he is annoyed by the generally stoic and easily angered redhead but over time he begins to fall in love all over again.


Accidentally in Love Again

-.-.-

Summary: Gaara and Neji were lovers but Neji got into an accident trying to protect his cousin, Hinata. When he wakes up from his month long coma, he has no memory of Gaara or anything else. At first he is annoyed by the generally stoic and easily angered redhead but over time he begins to fall in love all over again.

This is a gift fic for XxanimenerdxX/musicalartist56. I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took so long to release. I feel like this is a bit rushed because I tried to make it fit into a one-shot but it just wasn't possible to do that.

-.-.-

There was a flash of light as a wayward car ran a red light, its driver drunk.

"HINATA!" Neji instantly pushed his cousin to the side and the last thing he saw were bright lights.

-.-.-

Neji opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he just got hit by a car or something. His whole body felt numb and he couldn't quite see properly. He lifted his hand to his face and a moment later heard the commotion begin.

"Neji! You're awake, thank god! I was so worried." A deep voice, full of concern said and instantly Neji's hand was in someone else's.

"Neji-nii-san!" Another voice, one he recognized, called, and a moment later there was a soft hand on his chest. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I…I don't understand." Neji sat up and took in his surroundings. His cousin looked different. The last time he saw her she had short hair and was still a child, but the curvaceous woman before him now was anything but a child. "Who are you?"

"It's me… Hinata."

"You look so different, Hinata." Neji then turned to take in his other surroundings, not noticing the look on Hinata's face.

He was in a hospital room, there were flowers by his bedside and an IV attached to his arm. There was a random man holding his hand. Said random man had red unruly red hair, dark bags around his eyes and bright green eyes.

"I apologize sir, but could you please let go of my hand? It's inappropriate." Neji said as politely as he could. He was always taught to be polite.

The reaction he got was not one he expected. The man looked horrified, hurt, and so many other things all at once, but a moment later his face was impassive as if he felt nothing at all.

"Of course." He said in his deep voice, his hand returning to his side. "It seems you have lost your memory."

"I must have, because I don't recall why I am in a hospital room. Was I in an accident that causes memory loss?" Neji was a lot of things, smart enough to figure out this much was one of them.

"It appears so. Hinata, could you please call the nurse?" The man asked.

Neji watched as his cousin complied, leaving the room immediately.

"I'm sorry I can't recognize you. Hopefully this memory loss is not permanent." Neji acknowledged the man next to him, feeling as if he had to make conversation now that Hinata had left for the moment. "In the meantime, perhaps we should introduce ourselves again?"

"I'm Gaara." The man responded, his green eyes glimmered brightly in the room. "Please, just rest for now. All that matters is your health."

Neji smiled. "You must be a good friend, I'm glad."

_He may be a good friend, but I don't know a thing about him. Judging by Hinata's looks many years have passed... What should I do?_

Lost in his own thoughts, Neji didn't notice the momentary dismay that was apparent on Gaara's normally expressionless face.

"You're awake! That's so good to hear. I knew this will seem strange, but I need you to answer some questions for me before I can answer yours." A nurse appeared by Neji's side. "My name is Rena, I'm the nurse here."

"Hello." Neji did not want to have to speak about this any longer than necessary, he felt unusually tired considering he just woke up. It wasn't the sleepy tired though - it was a different kind - the kind that made him want to avoid people, except maybe Hinata.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"What year is it?"

"583"

The nurse paused, and Neji didn't miss the worried expression on Hinata's face.

The nurse continued to ask Neji some more questions before eventually ending the conversation with her final words.

"You're dealing with memory loss, which is common for patients who were recently in a coma such as you. You were in a car accident and in a coma for about two months. Your memory should gradually return, the best way for this happen is for you to return to your life as it was before the accident. Hopefully your personal items and things will help trigger your memories of the past seven years. If the doctor agrees, you can go home tomorrow."

"Hinata you grew up so much." Neji said with a smile. "It's so strange seeing you like this. Your hair is as long as mine." The man with the red hair simply sat silently against the window sill, arms crossed as he observed the two cousins. Neji tried to ignore him, but his gaze was really starting to creep Neji out.

Hinata smiled, "well, I think yours might be a little longer since it grew in the past seven years."

"I really should take a look at myself..." Neji commented as he got up to go to the mirror that was currently hidden behind a curtain.

Neji nearly jumped back when he saw his face - nearly if not for the fact that he was Hyuuga and would keep his composure even in the strangest of situations. This was one such situation.

Seven years had changed him greatly. He looked thin, had lost a lot of weight. His face was gaunt and curved near the bottom a little, looking more masculine. His hair was even longer now, it came close to his knees and was tied up.

_At least my hair still looks nice._

"You lost a lot of weight for the two months you were in a coma." Gaara finally spoke. "You will be back to normal after you eat and exercise."

"I never exercise, I don't have time." Neji responded, confused. He spent his days studying.

"You're not a student anymore."

"I am busy with work then."

"Do you remember what you do?" Gaara asked curiously.

Neji paused. He had only ideas based on what he wanted to do seven years ago before he woke up. "I work for my father's energy company..." His father... Where was his father?

"Your company."

"What?"

Gaara was silent, he didn't look away, but he seemed to know not to say anymore.

"Neji-nii-san..." Hinata spoke softly, putting her hand on Neji's shoulder. "Your father.. He's gone..."

The world came crashing down and Neji fell to his knees. Instantly the man with red hair was before Neji, down on his knees as well but not touching.

"I... Want to be alone." Neji said finally, his eyes blank.

Hinata and Gaara looked at each other and then back at Neji, before they got up and left the hospital room.

"Call us if you need us." Gaara said just as Hinata shut the door to give Neji some privacy.

-.-.-

It was another two hours before Hinata had to interrupt Neji and knocked on the door.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Come in."

Hinata entered to find Neji sitting on the window sill looking out of the window at the city skyline.

"Nii-san..."

"What is it, Hinata?"

"I have to go home now, it's getting late... My husband and son need me."

Neji looked around, shocked.

"You.. Who..?"

Hinata smiled. "Naruto."

Neji nodded. "Your son..?"

"His name is Bolt. He's really cute and he loves you. You should come visit sometime."

"I want to meet my nephew." Neji nodded, smiling. His little cousin was all grown up already! "Go to your family."

"Thank you, nii-san! I will see you tomorrow when you're leaving the hospital."

"Oh one more thing ... Where is my home?" Neji asked, curious. "I don't recognize this city."

"Yes, this is a different place than where we grew up." Hinata nodded. "You live with Gaara, he's your husband. He can show you."

Neji couldn't hold his composure. His mouth gaped open and his hand, which was on the window sill, lost its strength causing Neji to fall to the side.

"H-husband?! I don't even have a boyfriend! I... He is...? I live with him...?!"

Hinata looked concerned and was stepping forward when Neji realized she had things to do. She didn't have time to deal with his uncomfortableness

"Hinata, please go. You have a family."

"But..."

"Go."

Hinata nodded and came close, hugging Neji. "I love you nii-san."

Neji sighed, hugging his cousin back. "I love you too."

Hinata left a moment later and Neji stared at the door. How does one approach their husband who they know nothing about? Neji had to get to know the guy now though, especially since he held the keys to his house and who knows what else.

Neji couldn't help the knot in his stomach or how uncomfortable he felt about it all. He didn't want to know this strange man. Part of him actually disliked him already for the awkward hand holding earlier.  
><em><br>But how can I blame him for holding my hand if he thinks he's my husband?_

Neji approached the door, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He had to get to know this guy - it could be the key to his memory. He honestly didn't care about his memory though - all Neji wanted was to go home to his dad. Which he couldn't.

Neji's fingers clutched the door knob, and pushed it down to swing the door open.

"Hey." He said watching the red-haired man who stood outside.

"Are you alright?" The man seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yes... I... Want to come in?" Neji felt a bit awkward about them talking where the nurses could hear.

Gaara's eyes narrowed momentarily before he nodded. Somehow the narrowing of eyes were something Neji recognized - he felt déjà vu. After closing the door behind them, Neji went back to sit against the window sill, and Gaara stood near the hospital bed, giving Neji plenty of distance.

_At least he's nice enough to give me distance... Or maybe he knows me well enough to know I would need it._

Neji bit his lip and secretly thanked Gaara for not saying anything or pushing him to respond quickly.

"So I hear you're my husband."

"Yes."

"How did we meet?" Neji did not look Gaara in the eyes, instead looking at his hands.

"We met while hiking in the mountains. You saved my life."

Neji's head shot up and he looked straight into those seafoam eyes. "But I never hike."

"You did. You used to avoid it but..." Gaara "After your father died you wanted to find yourself and needed some time to yourself. You started hiking occasionally and you found me on one of your expeditions."

Neji listened carefully. Yes, it made sense. Only something as huge as his father dying could impact him enough to significantly change his way of life.

"We live together." It wasn't a question.

"Yes we do."

"I..." Neji felt guilty but figured it was time to avoid beating around the bush. "I don't know you at all and don't know how comfortable I feel living with you."

Gaara was silent.

"I'm sorry I-." Neji began to apologize, thinking about how he would feel if the love of his life said that to him. It wasn't pleasant, but really what else could be said? He needed a place to go tomorrow, better a place where he could get his memories back.

"It's not your fault." Gaara said. He may have sounded stoic, he may not have made any obvious changes in appearance - but Neji somehow just knew that Gaara was deeply hurt by this. Some innate part of Neji, a part Neji did not recognize, throbbed. He felt the need to hug the redhead.

"Come live with me, think of me as a roommate and I will stay out of your way. The place will help you get your memories back." Gaara paused and Neji didn't comment - he knew Gaara wasn't done. Somehow he knew. "I don't expect anything from you." Gaara finished.

Neji nodded. "I can agree to that."

-.-.-

The next morning. Neji woke up had to go home. Hinata helped him but she had to go to work after, the most she could do was be there for him on the drive there, which was a lot for Neji who couldn't handle being alone with a stranger. Gaara for his part stayed distant, his eyes gazing out of the window while Hinata drove them.

The place they lived was in a pretty nice neighborhood, Neji was surprised. He had thought since they were in the city it would be an apartment, but instead it was a place that was quite far from the city itself. It took a while to get there by car.

It was a simple two-story house with a two car garage and even a swimming pool in the backyard. The lawn was well kept. Nothing rang any bells for Neji as he stepped out into this foreign land.

"Maybe your car will help you remember." Gaara suggested as they stepped out of the car.  
><em><br>What did I see in this guy? He doesn't even talk much. He seems odd... And he's keeping such a distance from me, was he really my lover?_

"Good idea." Neji said heading towards the garage and looking at a small black box. Instinctively he reached for it, slid it up, and typed in the code "0987."

The garage opened.

"You remember the code." Gaara said approaching as the garage made a loud noise, lifting the doors.

"I... I don't know how, it just happened." Neji let out.

"Instinct probably."

"Probably."

Inside there were two cars. One was a plain black car and the other was a red sports car. Neji walked over to the red car. Somehow, he felt like it was his.

"Is this... My car?"

"Yes." Gaara responded.

"It doesn't seem my type..." Neji admitted, running his hands over the smooth, polished surface of the car. "But somehow I know it's mine."

Neji didn't notice the small hint of a smile on Gaara's face when Neji said that. He was too focused on the car.

"Let's go inside and do a tour of the house." Gaara seemed to be more enthusiastic now.

"Good idea."

Neji didn't recognize any of the rooms. The kitchen, living room, bathrooms, dining rooms, nothing.

"Well... Last place..." Gaara said calmly. His voice was calm, but Neji could hear the mix of disappointment and hope in his voice.

It's amazing how many emotions Gaara has that aren't obvious immediately because of his emotionless expression.

The bedroom was a place Neji felt comfortable in immediately. Everything seemed so right about it. Neji just walked over to his closet and for a moment had a distinct memory of what was inside. He frowned as his hand rose in midair.

"Did you remember something?" Gaara asked, noticing the sudden change.

"Yeah... I just... I remembered what was inside." Neji spoke aloud.

Neji opened it to find it exactly how he remembered. Well organized, everything in its own spot. He picked up some casual clothing and had another memory, this time strong enough to make him dizzy as his head hit the door of his closet for a moment.

Instantly Gaara was by Neji's side, but not touching. "Neji?"

"I'm fine." Neji responded, grateful that Gaara didn't touch him. It would be weird. "I'm going to take a shower."

The bathroom was identical to Neji's memories - he took a shower quickly and came back out in khaki pants and a green t-shirt.

"I was thinking…" Gaara began. "If you want, we could go do things we used to do often and maybe it will help trigger your memory."

Neji paused. In all honesty, he wanted to be left alone. He wasn't really sure how he got a boyfriend – yes, he was aware he was gay but he had never thought about actually living with or falling in love with another person. It was too far-fetched.

"I guess." Neji conceded.

_I'll try this for a few days, and then start picking up the pieces of my life – leave him if necessary._

Gaara forced a smile – or at least it seemed forced to Neji – and walked towards the door. "Then let's go to the café down the street. We used to have lunch there often. We can go hiking after, since we used to do that almost every day."

_Hiking._ Neji almost groaned. He hated the idea of hiking. What on earth possessed him to pick up such a hobby? And yet he somehow did and actually saved a man's life?

_I'll say I'm too full to hike after we eat…_

"Sure, let's go."

-.-.-

The drive to the café was uneventful, Gaara seemed to try to force himself to speak just to get Neji to remember things. He talked about things from Neji's work, or about various places they visited and none of them rang any bells. Honestly, it creeped Neji out that a stranger knew this much about him – or claimed to anyway, the Neji that Gaara knew was a Neji that Neji himself did not recognize.

The café itself was along a strip mall and seemed uncharacteristically cute.

_What about this place is interesting? _Neji almost cringed at the cuteness. This was the kind of place his cousin would go to, when she was maybe 12.

Gaara and Neji sat in the booth near the window. Neji reached for the menu on the table, while Gaara intertwined his hands and observed Neji.

_Stop looking at me like that…_

Neji opened up the menu and held it before his face so he wouldn't feel Gaara's eyes on him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A happy female voice asked. Neji looked in the direction of the ray of sunshine to see a girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

_Well she must be having a nice day._

"Water please. And I would like to order spicy almonds as well."

_Who eats almonds at a café?_

"And you sir?" When the maid noticed Neji she beamed at him and seemed to step closer for a bit.

"Uhm… I'll try what he's having." Neji was curious about the almonds.

"Alrighty. I'll take your menu." She reached for Neji's hand and Neji handed her the menu. In that instance, Neji noticed Gaara's eye twitching and fingers clenching. Gaara cleared his throat and _glared _at the girl, who hastily left with the menu.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"What was what?" Gaara asked innocently, his impassive façade returning. "By the way, you normally order their udon noodles, or for desert their cupcakes."

"I do love udon." Neji said thoughtfully, wishing he could change his order.

"We can ask them to bring some when the waitress comes back." Gaara said, and Neji did not miss the slight curve of his lip when he said 'waitress.'

"I'm gay."

Gaara blinked at Neji before smiling, genuinely. "I'm aware… Very much so."

Neji couldn't help but blush. _Who knows what this man has seen me like… Oh god have we… Did we ever… Have sex…? Clear your head, Neji, clear your head... _

Gaara seemed amused by Neji's reaction and continued watching intently.

"If I'm gay why are you jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous. You're mine, I know that already." Gaara let it slip without thinking.

Neji flinched and looked away. _I'm not yours. I don't even know you._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I made you uncomfortable." Gaara said quickly.

"It's okay." _It's not okay._

"Here are your almonds!" The perky waitress came back with two bowls of almonds and water in a tray.

"Thanks." Neji said, glad for the distraction as he reached for his bowl. The waitress beamed at him again, and Gaara looked ready to murder someone.

Neji tried to avoid speaking to Gaara for the rest of the trip, avoiding his gaze and looks. Gaara seemed to pick up on it and did not ask that they go hiking, which Neji was grateful for.

At home, Neji asked to be left alone to go through his things hoping to trigger memories, and Gaara let him do it.

Neji went through his desk, all of his work files, his closet, his drawers of items and nothing brought back old memories. In fact, all of the items seemed to belong to a stranger. He didn't recognize any of it, all of it seemed so unlike him.

"Neji."

Neji looked up to see Gaara standing there.

"What?"

Gaara seemed affected, hurt possibly, by the tone of voice Neji used, but tried to mask it.

"Tomorrow you are requested to go to a work party in the afternoon, it is an important one in which you are supposed to meet with some executives from Uchiha corporations… You are not required to come into work, but maybe the party and meeting your coworkers can help you remember things."

"That's a good idea." Neji said, grateful for the possibility. Work was something he could relate to. Probably.

-.-.-

That night, Neji wasn't sure how sleeping arrangements would work. Should he sleep in his bed? But what about Gaara? Neji definitely did not want to sleep in the same bed as him.

"I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs." Gaara said as if reading his thoughts while he rummaged through their shared closet. "Don't worry." Gaara pulled out some dark red pajamas and left to go change in the bathroom.

_Good._

"Okay."

While waiting for Gaara to come out of the bathroom, Neji shifted through the closet looking for his own pajamas and eventually found some light blue pajamas, which he had the strangest feeling in the back of his mind belonged to him. That feeling was probably right.

Gaara stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his hair, and just went past Neji, pausing at the doorway.

"Goodnight, Neji."

"Goodnight Gaara." Neji responded, not looking in his direction.

-.-.-

Neji was walking through the woods, a place he didn't recognize. It seemed like a neverending climb, continuously going forward. All around him he seemed to hear voices that weren't there, his father's most of all. The sound of the rushing water from a nearby lake drowned out the voices and Neji fell to his knees by the water. His father's reflection stared back at him.

Neji woke up, his breathing ragged, sweat pouring down him. _Father._

Tossing aside the blanket, Neji got out of bed and turned on the bedside lamp that he knew was there. He just knew.

And he was right, light flooded the room and a moment later, Neji was on his feet heading outside.

_I'll just get some water._

Neji walked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake Gaara and have any sort of interaction with the redhead.

As he tiptoed down to the kitchen he realized there were various nightlights in place but all were facing towards the ground.

_So we know where we are going when its dark I guess._

Neji turned on the kitchen lights and reached for the cabinet that he somehow knew contained glasses. The place was becoming increasingly familiar to him – everything seemed to be where he wanted it to be. It just seemed… _right._

Neji filled the glass with water and took a sip, turning his back to leave the kitchen when he realized something.

The kitchen was adjacent to the living room. Gaara was sleeping on the living room couch. Neji almost dropped his glass when he realized this fact – yet Gaara hadn't woken up. Neji approached and observed Gaara for a moment. Gaara's red hair was covering some of his eyes, he lay on his side in what was obviously not a comfortable position. His breathing was soft and his hand clenched around a thin sheet that he was using as a blanket.

_He's kind of cute… When he's not awake with that stoic expression on his face._

Gaara shivered on the couch.

_He's cold._

Neji shook his head and got back up, he would go back to his room. Who cared if Gaara was cold?

Yet when Neji came to his room and looked at his blanket, something in him broke. He picked it up, went downstairs, and covered Gaara with it, causing the figure to stop shaking.

After realizing what he did, Neji recoiled and went upstairs as quickly as possible.

_I hope he doesn't take that to mean anything…_

Neji was back in his room now. He wouldn't be able to sleep.

-.-.-

The next morning, Neji avoided Gaara like the plague. Gaara picked up on this and avoided Neji until it was necessary to speak to him.

"I'm going to take my car and go for a drive in the city." Neji said to Gaara as he reached for the compartment that he knew would have the keys.

"Okay, but be back by 5, the work party starts at 6." Gaara reminded.

"Alright." _What are you, my mother? Don't remind me of weird things. I can keep track myself._

Neji's car somehow felt comfortable. The leather seats still had that familiar smell that made Neji feel at home in a way his home did not. Somehow the controls came naturally, and it took just a moment for Neji to be pulling out of his driveway.

Neji drove around the city, but couldn't find anything he liked. Even the music on the radio annoyed him. It occurred to him at one point that he had no idea how to go home. A short while later, he just stopped thinking and somehow ended up at a park, and it caused a strange sensation within Neji – one of nostalgia. Deciding that this must be significant somehow, Neji left his car and began to walk towards the park. He found it difficult to walk for more than a few minutes – he had spent two months doing nothing but sleeping – so he sat on the park bench and watched the geese.

About two hours later, Neji decided to head back home, he didn't regain any memories from the park, yet something told him it was significant somehow.

-.-.-

Gaara wasn't anywhere to be seen when Neji got home – a fact he was grateful for. Instead he headed to his room to look for clothes to wear later. He was surprised then, when he found a gray-black suit nicely laid out on the bed.

_I guess I should thank him…_

Neji headed to the shower – he needed one – and stripped his clothes as soon as the bathroom door shut behind him. His hair would be a mess to wash right now – so he put on a shower cap before stepping into the shower and turning the knob of the shower, not at all confused as people usually are in strange bathrooms. This one didn't feel strange. The shampoo and soap didn't seem strange either – he recognized it all.

Warm water began its descent over Neji, and he took a moment to relish the nice feeling. Then, he let his thoughts wander to work, willing himself to remember something, someone, anything.

But such luck was not in Neji's future – no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring himself to remember anything.

_The nurse said seeing my old things would help, it hasn't. I can tell some places have significance but I remember nothing… How bad is this amnesia?_

Neji sighed.

_I don't remember who I was, but whoever it is it was someone different from who I am now. There's no guarantee my memory is coming back. I should just act like it's not returning and live my life as I would have before._

Neji stepped out of the shower and began to towel dry himself, trying to remind himself about everything he knew about the company – which wasn't much considering it had been seven years and things change a lot in seven years.

With a turn of the knob, Neji opened the door to his bedroom to put on his suit – he hadn't bothered moving it to the bathroom with him. There was a moment of awkwardness when Neji realized that Gaara was standing there, rummaging through the closet with a various ties in his hand. He was wearing a black suit with a green shirt underneath and comparing ties. One glance Neji's way and Gaara blushed – Neji was naked.

A moment later, Gaara grabbed his tie and left the room at record speed, obviously not wanting to embarrass Neji. But it was too late.

_He saw me naked. Great. _Neji felt the strong need to avoid this upcoming meeting at all costs now, especially since he would have to see Gaara there. _Now I have to avoid him. But he's seen my naked before… Probably. But I should still avoid him._

-.-.-

"Neji! You're awake, I was worried about you." A man with spikey blonde hair said as he approached Neji. _Naruto! _

Neji and Gaara had suffered through an awkward car ride and did not speak to each other. Neji was extraordinarily interested in whatever was going on outside the car window as they drove. The meeting was at a hotel, and there were several cars outside. Naruto had called out to Neji just as he was about to enter the building.

"Naruto, is that you?" Neji asked, shocked. Naruto grew up! And he looked so mature, the baby fat around his face was gone and he was taller – about the same height as Neji.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed. "You remember me! Hinata said you had amnesia."

"I still do, but I remember you." Neji was glad for Naruto's attendance – it meant less time necessary for Gaara, and someone friendly to help him get through the day. Besides, Naruto could help him regain some of his memories.

"I'm honored."

"So you work here now?" Neji asked suspiciously. The Naruto he remembered was a hyperactive goofball. The one before him seemed like a stranger sharing a similar face.

"Heh." Naruto smirked. "Things change, Neji."

Neji looked around. "Where's Hinata?"

Naruto leaned in close and spoke in a whisper. "Don't tell anyone… But she's resting! She's pregnant."

Neji looked shocked. "Seriously?!" Unsure of how to take this information, Neji wanted nothing more than to run straight to Hinata's side. _What am I doing here when I should be there? I'll have to go after this._

"Yes! Anyway, she's getting rest." Naruto fell back, his voice returning to its normal tone. "Let's go inside! You too Gaara!" Naruto beamed as he approached Gaara and began speaking.

Neji watched the two smile and exchange greetings, remembering that Gaara existed.

_They're friends, Naruto and Gaara. _

The trio entered the hotel where there were numerous businessmen and women, all wearing their formal attire. Everything was exactly as Neji would have expected at this sort of place, and he quickly grabbed a glass of a drink that was likely alcoholic as he made his way away from Naruto and Gaara, who were actively conversing now.

"Neji?" A man with long black bangs and hair that spiked back caught Neji's attention.

"Who are you…?" Neji asked, as he met the man's onyx eyes.

The man grinned. "You don't recognize me? I'm offended."

"… Sasuke?" The last time Neji heard of Sasuke, he had made his own plans for the world and denounced the Uchiha business. He said it wasn't for him. And yet, here he was, at a meeting, likely on behalf of the Uchiha.

"That's right."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm Naruto's plus one." Sasuke raised his own glass and raised an eyebrow, one hand in the pocket of his pants. "Hinata couldn't make it."

"Wait, so you're not here on behalf of the Uchiha?"

"Of course not." Sasuke scoffed. "That would be Itachi's job. If you can find him, he's surrounded by people looking to leech off of him." Sasuke took a moment to glance over in a direction, and Neji followed his gaze to see the head of the Uchiha Corporations, who was indeed surrounded.

"I see." Neji was suddenly thankful that he wasn't surrounded the same way.

_Wait… Shouldn't I be? Didn't Gaara say I was head of the Hyuuga now? Hmm… So far, not many have approached me._

"Well, I'm going to go mingle and see if Itachi notices me." Sasuke smirked. "I want to see if I can set him off somehow."

"Brothers." Neji shook his head.

"You don't with Hinata?"

"Never."

"You're missing out." Sasuke said, waving a hand as he turned to leave.

Neji passed by and noticed that oddly, no one seemed to bother him. No one he didn't know anyway. _Is this normal? Am I doing something wrong? Something about this doesn't feel right, and I can't approach anyone since I don't remember anyone. I should probably speak to Sasuke's older brother thought… Itachi right?_

"You look a little lost." A man approached Neji with a smile. This was someone Neji did not recognize.

"I am a little." Neji admitted.

"The name's Yamato." The man said with a sincere smile. His eyes seemed to smile with him.

_He seems nice._

"I'm Neji."

"Oh I know. You're quite famous."

"Really?"

"I'd think you would know that though."

Neji shrugged, not wanting to bring up his amnesia. Most likely, if this guy had to give his name, than he didn't know Neji already. This was a chance to make a new friend and not be some guy with amnesia.

"Hey, have you tried these chocolate pieces? They're delicious." Yamato said, lifting his hand, where Neji noticed he was carrying small, square pieces of chocolate with a darker icing on top in a small plate.

"No, I should though." Neji looked at it suspiciously.

"Have some!"

"Sure." Neji reached out and picked up a single chocolate square.

He didn't notice Gaara watching. He didn't notice the digging of Gaara's fingers into his own arms with his arms crossed as he gave Yamato a death glare from across the room.

"So I have to ask." Yamato said, ignoring Gaara as he watched Neji. "Is there a reason we were all told to avoid you today?"

Neji halted. _Keep calm. Keep calm. _"Why are you talking to me if you were told to avoid me?"

Yamato let a rush of air pass his mouth in a "heh" before he spoke. "I don't follow the rules."

"So I see." Neji observed, anger boiling with him. Then, an idea hit him. "If you don't follow the rules, how about we get out of here?"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Depends on what you think I'm implying." Neji finished his chocolate and smiled, gesturing towards the outside.

_What's the point of staying here anyway if no one will approach me and I can't approach them?_

"By the way… Who exactly are you?"

"Yamato." The man repeated as he followed Neji to the outside.

"No I mean, where do you work."

"Hyuuga Corporations."

"As what?"

"CFO."

_Such a high position in finances. He must know me. We have definitely interacted. He knows of my amnesia. _

Anger continued to boil inside of Neji. This was it, he was done with Gaara, with Yamato, with everyone.

"Hey." A deep voice Neji recognized stopped Yamato and Neji in the parking lot.

"Gaara!" Yamato noted, and it was the only thing he managed to note before his face met Gaara's angry fist. Instantly, Yamato was knocked back, his hands on his face and a yelp escaping his lips.

"You bastard! What the fuck was that for?!" Yamato growled in anger as some blood from his nose covered his fingers. Neji watched, uninterested in the exchange. Yamato was a jackass. Gaara was a jackass. They could both go to hell for all he cared.

"Stay away from _my _husband."

"I'm not _your _anything!" Neji stopped the burst. "Punching someone, seriously? How _childish_ can you get, Gaara?"

"I…" Gaara stopped, biting his lip as his eyes met Neji's.

"Gaara, I don't know anything about you. I have the feeling you were involved today with making sure no one approaches me…"

"That was because -."

"So you were." Neji cut in, betrayal seeping into his body. "Look, I don't know when or if I'm ever getting my memories back, but what I do know is the Neji you know and the one right now are different people. I don't know what came over me to ever date you, much less marry you. We are done. I don't even want to wake up in the same house as you."

"Neji, please -."

"No. I don't want to hear anything from you." Neji shook his head. "It's bad enough that you think its okay to manipulate me, but are openly doing things to prevent me from recovering my memory. I don't understand you. Frankly, this isn't the future I wanted. I don't know if I'm ever getting my memory back so I'd rather chase my current dreams and ambitions rather than pick up the pieces of some forgotten existence."

Neji left to head back inside the building, leaving a dumbstruck Gaara there. He would speak to Naruto and see Hinata, maybe find out other options for himself that didn't involve Gaara. He could do the things he wanted to do his whole life.

Seriously, what kind of person would date Gaara? What kind of Neji went _hiking_? None of it made sense. More than anything, Neji couldn't help a dull ache in his heart, which he attributed to his father no longer being there.

_Father… I need to visit your grave. _


End file.
